


WIP

by Catkodil



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Dick Figures, SovietWomble - Fandom, The Office (US), The Venture Bros, Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Community: request_improv2, Help, Other, REquesting co writers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 17:58:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16560554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catkodil/pseuds/Catkodil
Summary: I need co creators, email me on my profile





	WIP

* * *

 

Fandom: Total drama 

"I carved your name into my bed (so maybe you're on my mind more than I thought)"

ships: Duncan/Trent

au: modern camp (no prize money or shit like that)

* * *

Fandom: The Office(US)

####  ["Cálidos abrazos"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19886587)

ships: Oscar/Jim

au:  none

* * *

Fandom: Soviet Womble

“Where’s Cyanide?"

ships: Cyanide/Womble

au: modern

* * *

 Fandom: Creepypasta

"And that's how you get glitter in your eye"

Ships: Toby/Ben

au: Modern

 

* * *

 

 Fandom: Dick figures

"Do not bite"

Ships: Red/Blue

au: future/hybrid


End file.
